Robert Freeman
Robert Jebediah "Granddad" Freeman is the secondary tritagonist of The Boondocks and is the paternal grandfather of Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman. He is the legal guardian of Huey and Riley, after their parents were in some sort of accident, and live in the exclusive suburb of Woodcrest. He is a regular character on The Boondocks cartoon, as well as the comic strip. He is voiced by John Witherspoon. His signature color is jade green. His nickname is "Bitches", which was given to him by Riley in the episode "The Real". History Robert was a Tuskegee Airman and flew a P-51 Mustang, and was an active participant in the U.S. civil rights movement. During the war, his wingman, Moe, often took credit for things that Robert did or that they dually accomplished together, and Robert's angst about this culminated at Moe's funeral, during which he blows the lid off of some of Moe's more embellished accomplishments. Robert also lived in Alabama during the U.S. civil rights movement. He specifically recalled showing up late for a march because he forgot his raincoat, much to the indignation of his cohorts. He also had a grudge against Rosa Parks for "stealing his thunder", as he was sitting next to her on the bus and likewise refused to give up his seat. The bus driver was only offended by Rosa's, not his, unwillingness to move, however; also, he claims Malcolm X died owing him five dollars. Robert's exact age is unknown. But for him to be present during World War II and several civil rights events, he would be 76 years old today (taking into account his cartoonish antics, his relative stamina and energy versus others his age, and the minimum age of World War II participants - at least 86 per 1945 participation). He obviously was married and fathered a son. The exact fates of his wife, son, and daughter-in-law are unknown but they are considered deceased by all accounts. Personality Robert's personality is, quite frankly, horrid at best. He has been shown to be extremely prideful, impatient and intolerant. He believes in strict discipline, quick to go for his belt when the boys step out of line. As he says "I hate to see a child go unbeaten." He is not exactly the best father figure or influence. He is perfectly fine with sneaking into movies without paying. A dream sequence revealed that he is cowardly and quick to abandon friends and family to save himself. Robert (aka Mr. Bitches) is also a pathological and compulsive liar; he is also quite selfishly motivated. Robert is also quite a womanizer with an extremely unhealthy attraction for women significantly younger than he is. Robert has also been revealed to be extremely incompitant with money and finances. This has lead to him being in debt for two million dollars. Relationships Riley Robert treats Riley the way he does because of the way Riley disobeys Robert's authority. The rules that Robert sets do not get to Riley which makes him not used to them. Robert uses physical force to try to keep Riley in line, but Riley is already used to it so it does not change his actions towards Robert. He also treat Riley and Huey differently, he often goes by what Riley says instead of Huey. When Riley want to get in trouble Huey often stops him but when granddad comes Riley tells what happens and lets Riley go away free. Uncle Ruckus Robert and Ruckus have a love-hate relationship, where most of Robert's dislike of Ruckus is because Ruckus is very racist towards African-Americans (even though Ruckus is black) and/or any race that is not white. Robert and Ruckus are shown often playing checkers in the park, talking about social issues, women, and black and white dynamics where Robert will often defend the African-American community. Ruckus is seen doing yard work for Robert from time to time, so they may just tolerate each other if nothing else. Ed Wuncler Wuncler owns the loan on Robert's house (as he does with every house in Woodcrest). Ed seems to have taken a general liking to Robert, referring to him as "old school". In the episode The Itis he funds Robert's Soul Food restaurant venture seemingly as part of a plot to lower property values in the area so that he could purchase the nearby park and develop it. He anint to nigga Ebony Brown Robert dated Ebony Brown for a time and they fell in love which each other. But he eventually became paranoid that she was cheating and thought he was not good enough for her. After she does not call Robert for 16 hours he becomes depressed and worried that she left him forever. Riley and Huey tracked Ebony down from information in her Twitter feed. Robert then travels to Malaysia and finds her where she explains she could not call him because her flight was delayed 12 hours and her phone did not work in the airport. While there, Ebony tells him that he does not love ''himself ''and kisses him goodbye. Jazmine Dubois Robert seems to have a soft spot for Jazmine, referring to her as "Little Baby" and often addressing her with a great deal of affection. This is likely due to Jazmine's more innocent and childlike nature, something both Huey and Riley lack. Jazmine, for her part, seems to return this affection and even seems to think of him as family to a degree. She does become justifiably angry with him when he gets her into trouble or convinces her to break the rules (...Or Die Trying), but seems quick to forgive him. It oftens seems that Robert treats Jazmine more like his grandchild than he does his own grandchildren. Gallery File:Grandpa.gif File:The_Boondocks_Robert_Freeman.jpg Young Freeman.jpg|Grandad when he was young. Category:Characters Category:Freeman Family Category:Males Category:African Americans Category:Villains Category:Semi-Villains Category:Heroes